


peppermint

by tooruluv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kind of a slow burn, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Public Sex, Roommates, Skull Fucking, Slow Burn, Smut, Spit Kink, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, more tags to come, riding oikawa's thighs, tattooed oikawa, ushijima is your bestie, you have a crush on daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruluv/pseuds/tooruluv
Summary: you hate tooru oikawa. he has since high school. he does nothing but piss you off with his arrogance and inflated ego. the world is against you, it seems, because after a night of hate fucking the man, you find out that he is your new roommate.( also posted on my tumblr @ tooruluv !! )-- influenced very heavily on the japanese drama "good morning call"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 242





	1. this is my apartment

**Author's Note:**

> so... my first smut ever.... hope i do him justice...
> 
> anyway! hope you get ready and buckle up because this one is going to be fun! <3

_“ get off your throne, i want you alone ”_

_**\- just a little bit** , kids of 88 _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

Here’s the thing: you _hated_ Tooru Oikawa. And you weren’t one to hate things. Sure, you had an annoyance with anyone who will eat a tomato like it's an apple. Or you wanted to punch the next person who pronounced it “libary” instead of “library”. You didn’t necessarily hate most things.

But, you hated him.

You thought that his arrogance was mocking, to the entire high school and to the volleyball team he played along with. You thought his ego was far too inflated, too high in the clouds to even view. Simply, he was an asshole. 

So, how is it that he had you pinned against the wall in some club down the street from your soon-to-be university?

━━━━━

The night had started off like nearly any other. You were moving into a new apartment the next day, and as a welcome, your friends decided to take you out.

The bars near campus never IDed (why would they, when college kids were their main source of income?). It didn’t take long for four girls to get into a booth with drinks in their hands. 

“To homecoming!” One of your friends, an American transfer that you met online named Liv, shouted. She was a year older than you, so she knew her way around the campus and lived in an apartment with a couple of her friends.

A chorus of glasses clinked together. 

And, the night started to become blurry. Every time that your cup was empty, another seemingly appeared out of thin air (see: How I Met Your Mother, Linus). You were soon turned into a giggling, excited mess. 

The girls loved to see you that way. 

“Dance with me!” Liv exclaimed as she grabbed your arm. In one fluid motion, she had set down your drink and dragged you to the dance floor. 

Sweaty bodies of your soon-to-be classmates. Couples grinding and making out. High school kids that swindled their way in. 

And your worst enemy standing against the back wall.

━━━━━

“You should probably come back to earth someday.” You told Oikawa one day, back in high school.

He was gloating about some bullshit volleyball thing that you cared nothing about to a crowd of girls when you said it. His attention immediately snapped to you. 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” He blinked.

You were willing to bet millions that he had never been talked to like that. Especially by a girl. _How precious._

“I’ll repeat myself.” You pushed yourself off of the wall you were standing against before his flock of females came flooding in. “You should probably come back to earth someday. Since you’re so far up in the clouds and all that.”

“And who are you?”

At that, you scoffed. You wanted to actually commit arson.

“You’re kidding.” You let out a (rather humorless) chuckle. “I’ve been in the same exact classes as you since we were six.”

He seemed to stop himself, as if looking through the child’s flip book that was his memory. When he drew a blank, he looked back to you with a shrug. 

“Like I said.” You turned on your phone to check a text. “Get your head out of your ass.”

━━━━━

You noticed his friend first. Hajime? Yes. Hajime Iwaizumi. You knew that; your drunken mind was just scrambled a little. Besides, he was more built now so you had an excuse.

You only noticed Oikawa after. 

They stood against the back wall, drinks in hand and smiles danced across their features. It was probably the first time you ever witnessed them in something other than the matching Seijoh (or volleyball) uniforms.

It was Iwaizumi who noticed you first, immediately trying to get his best friend to look away. Like he knew that the minute he seen you, there would be an altercation. 

And he was right. 

The very second that Tooru Oikawa’s eyes met yours, you were filled with an unimaginable amount of red. You were pissed off by only looking at him. Why was he here, at your college in a bar with your classmates? Like _aren’t you supposed to be off playing volleyball with some random girls that wanted nothing more than your cock in their mouth? Exactly. Leave._

Your little inner monologue got cut short. 

His eyes caught yours from across the floor. You felt your eye twitch.

Soon enough, you were walking towards him. He only moved a little off of the wall, but he definitely moved towards you as well. 

“What are you doing here?” You asked. Your voice was laced with monotone toxin. 

“Um, drinking?” He rolled his eyes. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“What does it look like, idiot?” You held your drink up. “Having a good time. But you have to ruin everything, don’t you?”

“I literally am just standing here.”

“Your presence ruined the vibes.” You sighed. “Why do you have to show up everywhere, asshole?”

His eyes visibly darkened. He set his drink down as he pushed himself closer to you. 

“You know, I’m getting a little tired of you always talking to me like that.”

━━━━━

In high school, you were pretty decent friends with Hanamaki. He was the man with the weed, after all. (Not that you smoked… _never_ that).

The only damper on that friendship was the fact he was always followed closely by Tooru Oikawa.

There would be some times where you would be in Hanamaki’s basement with him and Matsukawa, laughing and talking casually about your fucked up English teacher or the kid who had a breakdown in Matsun’s homeroom. 

And the second you hear the familiar “yoohoo~” of the arrogant captain, you would instantly roll your eyes and stop smiling.

“See you guys later.” Would be your escape as you left the basement door.

Oikawa always noticed, of course. He knew that you were just there, or he would catch a glimpse of you as you left. You never gave him more than an annoyed glance.

“She really cannot stand me, huh?”

“I’m pretty sure she hates you.” Hanamaki shrugged as he let out a breath of smoke.

One specific time that Oikawa had interrupted your Good Vibes, you stayed.

Hanamaki was already preparing for your exit, readying to tell you goodbye and a “meet me at lunch tomorrow!”. He was visibly surprised when you kept yourself seated.

“Yoohoo~” He introduced himself. He was with Iwaizumi, per usual. He was a bit surprised to see you sitting there, as well. 

“Hi, Iwa.” You greeted the man walking down the stairs behind him. “Good job on the game today!”

“Oh, thanks.” Iwaizumi wasn’t used to seeing you much either. Oikawa was nearly always by his side, after all.

“No congratulations for me?” Oikawa asked, feigning hurt. 

You turned your gaze to him, your eyes depicting nothing but hate. _Self centered enough to worry about his own congratulations._

“The day you hear those words leave my mouth is the day the world burns to the ground.” You told him in the most monotone voice he had ever heard. 

He didn’t know someone could hate him this much. 

Everyone loves Tooru Oikawa.

“I don’t understand why you dislike me so much.”

You scoffed, taking a hit from the blunt Hanamaki passed you. “Maybe if you thought of anyone other than yourself, you would understand. You’re an asshole. Simple.”

“You’re not too great yourself.” Oikawa quickly returned, crossing his arms as he leaned back into the loveseat.

━━━━━

“I’m getting a little tired of you always talking to me like that.” Oikawa started, moving closer to you. “I’m getting a little tired of _you_ talking to me like that.”

You took a step back to accommodate for the angry man that seemed insistent on invading your space. “ _You’re_ getting tired of _me_? Get over yourself. _God_ you’ve always been....”

You changed your direction just slightly to avoid running into the wall. 

Oikawa lashed a hand out next to your head, enjoying the little flinch he received from you. With your route of escape cut off, he pushed in closer until his body was nearly flush with yours. 

“I’ve always been… what?” He tilted his head. A taunt. “Go on. You’ve never been the one to stop mid sentence.”

You made a move to push him away, but had hardly the room, the strength, nor the leverage to make him budge. Your hands sat uselessly between your chest and his, the only layer of defense that you could manage. You felt one of his long legs rest between your own.

You tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that roiled quietly in your stomach.

“What the fuck is your problem?” You hissed, looking to your left and right as if it would distract you from the outline of his cock against your pelvis.

The hand that wasn’t holding you captive reached for your chin, using his thumb and finger to tilt your head up. He made your eyes connect with his. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about my problem,” He breathed, leaning his head down to brush his lips against your ear, “You think it’s okay to disrespect me? Why is that, huh?” Oikawa bit at the loose skin of your earlobe, leaving a long stripe of saliva from there to the shell.

“What? What are you even-”

“You know, I don’t like you very much either. You don’t see me going out of my way to make you feel like shit.” He ranted, his voice surprisingly low and sultry for his level of aggravation

You cringed at his accusations, angling your ear away from his mouth, only to have him begin his assault on the other side. “Listen, I don’t know who you _think_ you are but—”

He cut you off again, “I’m not the only one they talk about, you know. Not a lot of things escape my attention.” 

Tense, horrible silence filled the space between the two adults, the explorations of the taller man’s tongue being the only sound you could hear, just above your heavy breathing. Oikawa shifted his thigh further towards your core, even the slightest pressure making your entire body start to hum. “Would you like to know what people say about _you_?”

You couldn’t find it in yourself to respond to his taunting. It was hard enough trying not to rut against his long, slender leg as it rubbed the sensitive skin of your sex.

“They say that you’re _obnoxious_ , that they can’t stand to listen to your voice, but that it’s simply _too loud to ignore_. People loved it when you didn't show up to class. The whole school was quieter without you there,” Oikawa crooned, running a cold hand up your thigh. You’d worn a lovely skirt that day, all hotness and no modesty. “You want to know what else they used to say?”

“No. I want you to stop being an ass for five minutes and get the fuck off of me.” You retorted, but made no move to remove yourself from the situation. 

You could feel sweat bead up on the back of your neck, and your fingers curled into lapels of his hoodie, subconsciously drawing him closer, if that was even possible.

He tsked at you in a mocking fashion, sucking idly at a spot on your jawline. “Oh, we both know you don’t want that, don’t we?” Oikawa started, “See, they all thought that you were _easy_. Isn’t that a little desperate of you?” His knee pressed harder against your clitoral hood, practically driving you up the wall. “I, for one, can say that I haven’t had the pleasure of fucking you,” Oikawa drawled, pushing your face to better meet his eyes, “But I’m sure we could remedy that.”

“Who the fuck do you think you...”

For what felt like the hundredth time, he didn’t let you finish your sentence. Instead, he pulled the skin of your neck between his teeth and roughly rolled it across his incisors. The towering man ignored your screech of discomfort, continuing his ministrations until a horrible, mottled bruise rested just beneath your jaw. While you seethed in (a pleasurable) discomfort, he admired his handiwork, the little broken blood vessels seeming to swim together as you breathed in and out. 

Your hands clung to his back for balance, trying to get a grip on the long plane of his spine as his wandering fingers snuck their way towards your panties.

You let out a moan, feeling him palm you through your undergarment, and you pushed against his hand, trying to get as much friction as you could manage. You caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his hand. 

He let out a small chuckle. Or, rather, a scoff. He didn’t move his body at all as you rutted against him, trying your best to relieve some of the feeling rising through you. 

Without warning, he moved his hand away. Your eyes immediately flicked to his, swirling in a darkness you’d never seen from the volleyball player.

Oikawa pressed his cheek to yours, his mouth so close to your ear it sent shivers down your spine. His hot breath landed on your lobe as he muttered, “If you want to get off, princess, you’ll have to do it without my fingers.”

You leaned your head against the wall and looked into his eyes, irritation quickly masking your face. “Tooru…”

“Uh uh.” He licked his lips as he looked back. His eyes were glossed in lust, a darker shade of brown. “Go on. You’re having a difficult time keeping still as it is.”

That, you couldn’t deny. You bit your lip, fighting with your urge to move against his thigh. There was absolutely no way in hell that you were going to do th…

He flexed his leg under you, moving it in the perfect spot to send sparks all the way up your spine. Your pussy clenched around nothing in attempts to satiate the needs that lingered.

You lost all senses.

Rutting against his thigh, you heard a small chuckle leave his lips. He leaned back in towards your ear and muttered, “That’s a good girl. Can’t deny me for too long, can you, princess?”

You wanted so badly to retort with a sarcastic comment, to tell him to fuck off. But he felt so good underneath you and you were so close already. 

You blamed the alcohol.

“Look at you, so needy that you’re getting off on my thigh in the middle of a bar. What would your new friends think? You’re just starting and you’re already getting hot in public.” Oikawa kept muttering. His voice was low and deep as his lips barely touched your ear.

You let out a small moan, tightening your grab his shoulders to keep your balance. You could feel the need growing in your stomach, legs starting to shake from your movements against his clothed thigh. 

“Oh, are you going to cum already?” He chuckled teasingly. “Go on then, show everyone how you cum on my leg. How I don’t even need to _touch_ you to make you cum. Come on then, princess, show everyone how much you _hate_ me.”

And you did.

━━━━━

The second you were released from your high, regret and anger hit you.

Tooru Oikawa didn’t say another thing to you after you came on his leg. He just leaned back, patted your cheek (rather harshly, too), and walked away to find his best friend.

Your eye twitched. His scent of peppermint lingered in the air.

Of all of the ways that you thought you would be spending your first day on campus, getting off on the guy you hate’s leg was not even close.

You quickly searched for your friends, putting the event to the very back of your memory.

━━━━━

“That’s all of it!” You exclaimed to yourself.

Your new apartment was full of boxes at that point, most of them in the empty bedroom you claimed as your own. The other bedroom was empty, still. You figured you could turn it into a studio or office of some sort. Maybe rent it out if you end up wanting to pay less for the (already pretty cheap) apartment.

Your friends and parents had already left, and you were left alone.

As you glanced over the boxes, making sure you did have everything just in case you needed to call your parents before they got too far away, the door opened.

“Oh, did I forget something?” You asked as you turned around.

Expecting to find your parents or Liv or literally anyone else, you ended up coming face to face with the very man you filed to the back of your mind.

“How did you _possibly_ find my apartment, Oikawa?” You asked, voice quickly shifting to annoyance.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He raised a brow. “What are you doing in my apartment?”

“Um, no.” You held up your key. “This is my apartment.”

“ _No_.” He held up an identical one. “This is definitely mine.”

_Well, for fucks sake._


	2. head on a stick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! i wasn't expecting this much love for this fic already! thank you all so much <3
> 
> i'm currently trying to find a proper schedule to post weekly for this one! i'm thinking wednesdays at around 10-11pm usa est! but for right now, here's pt 2 <3

_“ better make it fast before i change my mind ”_

_**\- cold cold cold** , cage the elephant _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

The landlord never picked up any calls. You must’ve sent hundreds of texts and called double that, Oikawa doing the same. 

There was never an answer.

Not a reply. Not even a “seen”. 

Nothing.

The two of you sighed, surrounded by the boxes that littered the apartment. You were seething, exhausted, and hungry. This was fucking ridiculous.

The world was laughing at you.

━━━━━

“I say we just deal with it.” Tooru Oikawa said. It was nearing the next morning and you hadn’t given up with contacting the landlord. He just sat at the circle table that came with the place.

“What?”

“I say that we just… deal with it.” He shrugged. “It’ll only be for a semester, then you can find a different place and I can keep this one.”

“Why do you get to keep this apartment while I have to search for a new one?” You looked up at him from your position on the floor. 

“Because I make the school more money.” Right. You almost forgot how much of an asshole he was. “Being on the volleyball team and all.”

“I got here first.”

“Tsk.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. Like a child. “Fine. We’ll both look for places to go. Then we can both move out. Happy?”

You sent him the fakest smile you could muster. “Not even a little bit.”

━━━━━

The rest of the night consisted of you unpacking your bedroom. Both of the bedrooms were the same size, so you didn’t have to hear him complain about the room you picked. In fact, you didn’t hear much from him for the rest of the night.

With your room unpacked, you felt your stomach growl. Confusion masked your features as you sniffed again, smelling the wonderful, delicious, gorgeous smell that wafted through the apartment.

Opening your bedroom door, you watched as Oikawa paid the delivery man. You heard your stomach growl again.

“You bought pizza?” You asked from behind your newly appointed roommate.

“For me.” Oikawa sent you a smirk. “If you’re hungry, order your own.”

Rolling your eyes, you huffed. “You’re a dick. It’s the asscrack of dawn, who’s open?”

“The 24/7 pizza place.”

You wanted to rip his tongue out.

“Or are you hungry for something else?” He wiggled his brows at you. You really wanted to rip his tongue out. 

“I think I’ll starve.” You turned around and closed the door, locking it behind you.

You fell asleep thinking about how you could _possibly_ be this _unlucky_.

━━━━━

“ _There’s no way!_ ” Hanamaki laughed through your screen. You had facetimed him as soon as you heard Oikawa leave for practice, ranting and raving about everything that happened in the last day. He immediately laughed. “ _You’re lying!_ ”

“I wish I was.” You sighed, plopping down on the couch with your laptop. “He even ordered pizza last night just for himself to piss me off.”

“ _And you’re telling me that you dry humped his leg yesterday?_ ”

“Oh my god, don’t say that out loud!!” You looked around your empty apartment as if someone could hear. “Is Matsun with you?”

“ _Of course._ ” followed by a faint “ _Hi!_ ” in the background.

“This is terrible. Awful. Absolutely horrendous.” You sighed. “And I’ve been searching for new places or places opening up next semester near campus and I cannot find anything so far.”

A distant shout from his end. “ _I’m so sorry, but I might have to text you instead of facetime. Family is coming for our goodbyes and they’re finally leaving us._ ”

“Oh, that’s good.” You smiled. “Then you two will be safely in your own place.”

“ _It sucks that you somehow ended in this position._ ” Hanamaki sent you a look. “ _But I promise you, he isn’t as bad as he seems. And who knows! Maybe he’s different now that he’s out of high school._ ”

“Doubtful.”

“ _You’ll get through it!_ ” Matsukawa interrupted, appearing next to his best friend. “ _I’ll talk to Iwa and see what shit Oikawa has talked about you._ ”

“Ah, you’re the best friend ever.”

“ _I try to be._ ” 

“Okay, go.” You told them. “Text me!”

“ _Of course._ ” Hanamaki sent you a smile. “ _Oh! Before I forget! Do you know who else is going to your school?_ ”

“Please dear god, who else?” 

“ _I heard Karasuno’s ex captain is going there._ ”

Your heart sank. The boy you had a crush on for years… Daichi Sawamura… was going to your school? There was no way.

“Don’t play with me, Maki.” You warned. 

“ _I wouldn’t dare._ ” He winked. “ _Heard he’s a criminal justice major or something._ ”

“I’m seriously jumping off of a bridge.”

The both of them started laughing, saying their goodbyes as if they didn’t throw a huge knot in front of you.

━━━━━

The first time you had met Daichi Sawamura was at a Karasuno vs Seijoh game in high school. You were supporting your team, a couple of your friends with you in the stands. Volleyball was a big thing for the school, so it wasn’t uncommon for most of you to end up at the games after school or go to tournaments.

The second your eyes locked onto Karasuno’s captain, you knew you were in trouble. 

You didn’t know what it was about him, honestly. He was incredibly handsome for sure. But you think that it was the way he controlled his team with little force, simply speaking and them following. The encouragement despite being down.

The smile that never left his face, even though he reeked of determination.

You found yourself crushing the instant they called the starting line up, announcing his name.

“You’re not even watching our team.” Your friend nudged your side when she caught your stare. “I know you hate Oikawa, but your two best friends are rocking it.”

“I know.” You apologized. “It’s just… look at Karasuno’s captain.”

“He is kind of cute, isn’t he?” She looked at him too. “You should go up to him after the game.”

You spluttered. “Why… why would I ever do that? Especially if they’re going to lose.”

“ _Hey, you guys did really well today no matter the score!_ ” She mimicked your voice. “ _Especially you, Daichi~_ ”

“I hope you get hit with a fly ball.”

But, you did anyway.

After a pretty good game, Karasuno ended up losing. Most of them were visibly pessimistic, upset, angry. As you would be, too. 

As your team celebrated, you headed down the stairs and caught the Karasuno captain by himself. He was picking up some left over garbage by the chairs and grabbing his jacket when you appeared in front of him.

“Hi. I wanted to say good job today.” You said as he lifted his head to meet your eyes. He definitely wasn’t expecting anyone from Seijoh to congratulate him. “You guys did really well, especially considering the young team you have. You did really well yourself.”

“Oh, thank you.” He sent you an award-winning smile and you nearly melted. “Congratulations to your team, we really tried to put up a fight.”

“And you did.”

He laughed, still smiling. It made you smile, too. Over his shoulder, you met Hanamaki’s eyes. At first he was motioning, “ _what the hell are you doing???_ ” But as soon as you gave him a glance and looked back at Daichi, he gave you a smirk.

“I should probably get back to my team, lift them up a bit.” Daichi told you, bowing a little. “Thank you for your congratulations.”

“Oh! Of course.” You bowed back, only really with your head. “Do you have an instagram or something?”

Why would you ever ask that? Now he knew…

“Yeah, yeah.” He told you his username casually. “If you’re ever around Karasuno, we can get some lunch or something!”

Your eyes widened. “Oh, perfect! Yes. Definitely.”

He waved goodbye and you felt yourself relax. Like you had been posing for too long and you needed to take a breath. He was far too handsome to stand too for a prolonged time. And too kind to be that handsome.

“Are you done flirting so I can invite you to our celebratory dinner?” Hanamaki asked as you headed to that side of the net.

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.”

━━━━━

You did end up getting lunch with him. Daichi. But it never really went more than that.

You followed each other on nearly every social media, and had some casual conversations about random things. But your crush remained inside of you, and you were pretty sure that Daichi just figured that you were being a friend. 

You weren’t going to ruin that.

So, you maintained your big, fat crush to yourself. And he never seemed to notice in those fleeting moments that the two of you would talk.

You hoped that you wouldn’t see him on campus. Or, at least, not talk to him in person. You hadn’t spoken to him in a while, so maybe he forgot? 

Hopefully.

Because of all the people on campus, _he_ would be the one you wanted to cum on in the middle of a club.

━━━━━

You were going to kill Tooru Oikawa in his sleep. You were going to murder him in cold blood and then grind him into bits so no one could find his body.

Because, as you tried to sleep that night, all you heard was banging from his connected bedroom wall.

There was no way in hell that he brought a _girl_ to his apartment. And there was _no way_ he was fucking her that loudly with you in the next room.

Absolutely not.

This was your villain origin story, you decided.

He hadn’t been home all day. You assumed that he had practice and then decided to meet up with some friends or whatever he did. And as it became dark, you got ready for bed in peace in the empty apartment.

It wasn’t until you were lying down that you heard the door open and close, followed by little mumbles and giggles, followed very quickly by bed creaking and girl moaning.

_“Oikawa~ Fuck! You’re so big!”_

Yup. You were going to commit several accounts of homicide.

You put in headphones and some rainforest sounds, hoping to drown out the noise. Instead, your body seemed to hyper-fixate on the noise outside of them, because the poor girl’s moans got louder.

You made a mental note to move your bed to the opposite wall in the morning.

━━━━━

“Tooru, we need to put some rules in order.” You told him as soon as he emerged from his bedroom the next morning.

You had already been up, you even heard the girl leave before the sun creeped over the horizon. You were cooking yourself breakfast when Oikawa came out, shirtless and messy.

“Rules?” He asked, stealing one of your pieces of toast. 

“Yes, _rules._ ” You snatched your piece of toast back despite a bite of it being in his mouth. “Number one. No fucking while the other is in the apartment.”

He seemed surprised, but only for a second. “I didn’t think you were here.”

“It’s my apartment and it was past one in the morning. Where else would I have been?”

“Good point.” Oikawa sat across from you. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Did I… What?”

“Enjoy the show? Did she make you fantasize about anything?”

“Oh, I fantasize about a lot of things.” You smiled at him. “One of which is killing you.”

He only smirked, taking the piece of toast again. “How’s this for rule number two? Telling each other when we’re in the apartment. That way we know if we can bring someone up here. Or, I bring someone here.”

“Text each other a house emoji if we’re here, an x if we leave.”

“Easy enough. Hand me your phone.”

With a quick exchange of numbers, you snatched your toast back. “And rule three. No eating each other’s food. You established that one on your first day here.”

“And can I add a rule number four?”

“What is it?”

“No falling in love with me.”

You laughed. Like, actually laughed in his face. “And that goes for you too, arrogant ass. No falling in love with me, either.”

“As if that’s even possible.”

“Don’t you have a practice to get to?”

“I do.” Oikawa patted your head in the most demeaning manner he could possibly do it. You closed your eyes to try and focus on positive energy and not the thoughts asking you to punch him in his pretty face. “But I feel it will be harder for you, as you have already cum on my thigh all by yourself.”

You sent him a deadly glare. He sent you a fake smile, a false puppy dog eye.

“One day, your head will be on a stick.”

“And one day, _your_ head will be on _my_ stick.”

You jumped up to finally smack the shit out of him, but he was already grabbing his practice bag, slipping on his shoes, and out the door.


	3. don't you know how to treat a lady?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this part does have a little bit of a trigger warning!
> 
> \-- brief and undetailed mention of possible sexual abuse. nothing *actually* happens, but it is something that could be triggering.
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!

_“ you crazy assed cosmonaut remember your virtue ”_

_**\- achilles come down** , gang of youths _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

You were walking home with a couple of your friends when you got a text from Oikawa: a house emoji. At least he was following the rules.

“Why’d we stop?” Liv asked, nearly running into your back as you stopped walking.

“Let’s go eat!” You suggested. There was no way you wanted them to know you live with the devil himself.

She didn’t question anything. “Absolutely. Classes start tomorrow, anyway. Might as well take a day off and treat ourselves.” 

Liv, who was aforementioned, was a friend you met online. She was from America and a year older, yet still spoke informally and didn’t care for much. She scared you a little bit, despite being shorter as she walked beside you.

If she found out that you rode your enemy turned roommate’s thigh, she would tear you to pieces. She knew of your hate for the boy. She didn’t know of the underlying lust.

━━━━━

That night, Oikawa had another girl over.

You texted him a photo of a house, though he never sent you an “x” to show his exit. You figured that he was in his room when he didn’t reply to your announcement of “I’m home!”

As soon as you walked through the door, you heard the moaning. The knock of his headboard against the wall. The smell of sex was in the air.

You sighed, thinking about just going straight back out of the door. But it was already pretty late, and you had an early morning class in the morning. 

There would be hell on earth before you would allow Tooru Oikawa the pleasure of seeing you uncomfortable in your own apartment.

You sighed as you entered your room. _Maybe he really didn’t hear you come in? With all that noise, he might not have..._

Laying in your bed (which now laid against the other wall, near the window), you found out how thin the walls truly were. He was very much railing her into the next week as her moans echoed through your own bedroom.

You were _pissed._

So pissed, in fact, that you got up and knocked on the bedroom wall. The one he was definitely right next too, according to the sounds.

Your knocks did absolutely nothing. You were pretty sure they got louder. 

“ _Oikawa~_ ” and “ _Oh~ Fuck me!_ ”

You looked out of your window and wondered if the jump would kill you.

“ _You like that, princess, don’t you?_ ” Oikawa’s voice grunted.

 _Princess_. Now that went directly to your legs. It was the same nickname that he had used towards you as you writhed against his thigh.

You felt your hands drift to between your thighs, but stopped yourself. _What the fuck was happening? Why would you…_

Rolling your eyes, you laid back. 

Living with Tooru Oikawa would be harder than you thought.

━━━━━

In the morning, you woke to an empty apartment.

Early practices for him meant no him, and no fucked out girl either. It was peaceful. Maybe you would even take a shower before class.

Walking to class was beautiful. The autumn air was still warm, still frosting from summer. Still, the leaves were starting to fall and the atmosphere was everything you could have asked for.

Liv waved at you from a bench.

“Ready for this lecture?” She asked as she handed you a bagel.

“Why are you even in this class?” You asked. “Isn’t this a freshman class?”

“Yes, but I purposely failed.” She sent you a wink. “The professor… girl, don’t even get me started. I will climb that man like a tree and give him that lickatron 3000 specially equipped with a vacuum seal.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“That I would suck the soul out of that man if he would let me.”

“Jesus Christ.”

But you understood exactly what she meant as soon as the professor walked in the door. You sat beside Liv in the front row, taking out a pen and notebook. 

He walked in exactly as class was about to begin. He had dyed hair, a full suit, and earrings running up and down his ears. A septum piercing, and tattoos running up both of his arms and peaking out from his shirt by his neck. They reminded you of Oikawa’s veiled tattoos.

“Good morning class.” The professor spoke, voice deep and sultry. “Trust me, I don’t want to be here this early either. I’m Professor Keishin Ukai, but please call me Ukai. Welcome to PSY.”

━━━━━

“You’re living with her?” Iwaizumi asked, eating a bag of chips from his position next to Oikawa. His semester didn’t start for a week, so he was still staying with his friend to hang out with Oikawa a bit longer.

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “We have a set of rules until December when we can start looking for different places to stay.”

“Is one of them no fucking in the house?”

Oikawa chuckled. “No fucking while the other is in the house.”

Iwaizumi looked at his best friend, trying to figure him out. He had known Oikawa for as long as he could remember, but for some reason he couldn’t understand his position here.

“You could move in with one of your teammates, and the dorms definitely have open spots for the guys.” Iwaizumi blinked. “What’s the real reason you’re still living in that place?”

Oikawa took a sip from his juice box. “It’s fun, is it not? I am gonna see how long it takes before she breaks.”

━━━━━

“Oikawa, _dude_.” You announced as soon as you caught him in the apartment. “You _have_ to find a new place to fuck. Go to their place or something.”

He feigned hurt. “Don’t you like hearing me fuck the senses out of girls?”

“How the fuck do you even manage to fuck two different girls in two separate nights?” You sat in the dining room chair, tired from walking all the way across campus from your last class.

“I’m just that charming.” He said. "Besides, I thought you enjoyed the show."

“ _Right._ ” You rolled your shoulders to crack your back. “Just fuck your buddies somewhere else, please? My patience can only go so far. Especially if I am running on three hours of sleep in two days.”

Oikawa moved to stand next to where you were sitting. He placed his finger and thumb on your chin, forcing you to look up at him.

He only bent a little bit, making sure you had to strain to look at him. “I promise, princess, that I won’t fuck anyone else in my room.”

You couldn’t even say thank you before he dropped your chin and went into his room.

━━━━━

Liv wanted to party that night.

The conversation went a little bit like this:

“Liv, it’s Monday.”

“Yes.”

“And you want to get blackout drunk?”

“Not my first time, won’t be my last.”

“We both have classes tomorrow.”

“Yes. And?”

“And…”

“It’s university, babe, live a little!”

And that’s how you ended up in a club with Liv, dressed in barely nothing despite the chill and wearing pretty decent makeup. 

You were soon approached by some drunk older men. You weren’t surprised to find creeps on a college campus, nor were you surprised to be approached when you were slightly tipsy. 

The problem was, they wouldn’t leave you alone. 

Liv had ultimately disappeared into the tsunami that was other students and people who came to find fucks. The music was almost as loud as the smell of alcohol and weed. 

“ _C’mon_ just one drink.” One guy said. 

There were four of them, all fighting over who would buy you a drink. You had politely told them no at first, but they were being persistent. You told them no again and again.

“Don’t fight us, just let us buy you one drink, beautiful.”

You felt a hand on your hip. “Okay, actually fuck off.” 

But they only came closer.

The men surrounded you in a shadow. Your chest tightened as their heavy builds blocked any form of exit. You were starting to panic.

“Get out of my way, assholes.” 

“Oh, she’s got a mouth on her.” One of the men said. His voice sounded like poison. “Why don’t we put her to use, yeah?”

“Yeah.” followed by “Don’t be a bitch.”

The man’s calloused hand grasped your wrist, and you felt another man grab the back of your neck from behind you. You tried to thrash, push against them, anything to get you out of their grips. You weren’t strong enough against them, nor did you have the mind at the moment to even attempt much. You reached your legs out to kick.

You were being pushed towards the bathrooms to be “put to use” when you were suddenly snatched from their arms. You rubbed the place where the first man had a death grip, you definitely had a bruise.

A figure appeared, but it was far too dark to see.

“ _Leave her be_.” the voice of your savior announced. “ _Don’t you know how to treat a lady?_ ”

The men perked up with “who the fuck are you?” and “what did you just say?” but the figure didn’t say anything. It moved closer to you, and you took a step back.

Daichi Sawamura.

Daichi Sawamura was holding his hand out for you, rolling his eyes. As if saving you from getting gang raped in the bathroom was the last thing on his to-do list.

“ _C’mon_.”

You hesitantly took his offer and held his hand, letting him guide you past the men and through the doors. 

He let go of your hand when he arrived at his car, getting into the drivers seat. You didn’t know what to do, what to say. How to thank him. He had just walked into the room with four men that were triple his size and somehow managed to get past them without getting his ass handed to him.

And his hand was so large. And he was so handsome.

He rolled down the passenger window, right next to where you were standing on the sidewalk. 

“ _Get in._ ”

Daichi reached over the counsel to open the door. You obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter: professor ukai  
> enter: sumawara daichi


	4. don't be a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter !! sorry yall <3333

_“ some boys are trying too hard ”_

_**\- ready for it?** , taylor swift _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

Before you could really understand what was going on, Daichi’s lips were on yours. You couldn’t put together exactly when it happened, somewhere between him dropping you off and offering to walk you to the door and getting to the elevator.

Of all of the years you wished for this, you could not have possibly imagined how great it would actually feel. You completely forgot about the incident that just almost happened, your saviors mouth entangling yours.

Daichi’s hands moved between your jaw and hips as yours danced in his hair and along his (very muscular) chest.

You only parted once you made it to your apartment door. 

“Hey, Daichi,” you offered. “Do you, maybe, wanna come in?”

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips, all passion and no fiery. “If you want me to.”

You never unlocked a door so quick in your life.

━━━━━

“So when are you gonna fuck Daichi?” Hanamaki had asked you months after he found out about your crush.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Clouds of smoke filled his basement bedroom, casting along the low ceiling and making the room seem dimmer than it already was. 

“Oh, come on!” Hanamaki laughed. “We see the way he searches for you in the crowd. The way his eyes fuck you from across the court...”

You cut him off with a swift pillow to the face. 

“Seriously fuck off.”

━━━━━

You snuck a home emoji to Oikawa before tossing your phone on the couch, lips attached to Daichi’s.

He made his way down your jaw, to your neck. You had to hold back moans as he found a particular spot on your throat. You brought his head back up to kiss him again, never wanting his mouth to leave yours. He tasted like coffee. 

You back peddled to lead him to your bedroom. 

Only to be stopped by two people in your bed.

You literally had to collect yourself to process what you were seeing.

Daichi stood beside you as your eye started to twitch. Because Tooru Oikawa was fucking someone in your bed.

“Tooru Oikawa what _the fuck_ is your problem?” You felt heat rising to your face. “ _Seriously?_ ”

━━━━━

“He’s not my boyfriend.” You told Daichi at your front door.

“I figured.” He chuckled. “He was literally inside of someone else.”

“Sorry about that.”

“No worries. We have plenty of time.” Daichi gave you an award winning smile that made your knees weak. “Here’s my new number, figured we haven’t talked since I got a new phone. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“I won’t blue ball you next time, promise!” You half-joked.

He only chuckled again, grabbing the back of your neck to bring you closer and kiss your forehead. 

He glanced over your shoulder one last time before departing, leaving with an, “Oikawa.”

“Daichi.” your roommate replied as a greeting.

━━━━━

The second Daichi was gone, you pivoted to the man you live with. The girl he was with slowly left with her clothes disarray, muttering apologies.

“I’m sorry, I had no idea...”

“It’s cool.” You told her, looking directly at Oikawa. “You’re not the one to blame here.”

She nodded and left, leaving you to your anger. 

“What the fuck is your _issue_? Do you not have _an ounce of_...”

“Wait, before you start, do you want something to drink? Get you fueled up?”

You closed your eyes in an attempt to calm down. Tooru Oikawa would be your fucking end. He’s going to be the reason you blow up. 

“Technically, it wasn’t against the rules.” 

“You promised...”

“I promised that I wouldn’t fuck anyone else in _my_ room.”

Your eye twitched. You could feel anger boiling within you, your hands shaking and angry tears threatening to leave.

You took a breath. 

“I am going to talk. You are going to sit there, look pretty, and listen.” You spoke in the most calm voice you could muster. Oikawa was a tad bit afraid, though he would never admit that. “You are going to wash everything that you touched in my bedroom. You are going to wash my bedsheets, my blankets, my pillowcases. And you’re going to start taking the rules seriously.”

“Or what?”

“ _Use your imagination._ ” You were shaking, pissed beyond anything that you have ever felt before. He had never heard venom leave your mouth like that before. “Because you not only _fucked_ some nameless girl in _my_ bedroom, _on my bed_ , but you just _ruined_ my first time with the guy I’ve been in love with for two years. I am absolutely fucking disgusted. And to think that I thought you had a little bit of _basic human decency..._ ”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay I’ll start washing your stuff.” Oikawa stood up. “I only did it to mess with you, get you a little upset. I didn’t know that you were going to bring home someone.”

“I don’t want excuses, I...”

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

You looked him in his eyes only to find genuine sorry in them. You shook your head.

“I’m going to a friends.” You snatched your phone that you tossed earlier. “Don’t expect me for the rest of the night. Maybe I can convince her to move in.” You added the last part under your breath.

Oikawa didn’t know why, but he didn’t want you to move out. It was fun to make you angry, and it was fun to flirt with you and make you a little uncomfortable. But he definitely pushed his limits.

━━━━━

“ _Why did you do that?_ ” Iwaizumi asked on the other side of the phone. He rolled his eyes the minute Oikawa told him.

“I don’t know. I thought it would get a rise out of her and she would yell at me the next day or something.”

“ _Alright, man, listen to me_.” Iwaizumi sighed. “ _You fucked up. You gotta fix it._ ”

“Why do I have to fix it? I don’t like her.”

“ _Obviously you do like her if you’re calling me to complain about how she’s upset with you._ ” His best friend replied. “ _I’m not saying you like her like her, I’m saying that maybe you want to be her friend and you’re going to extremes to be noticed._ ”

“Like a child.”

“ _Yeah. Like a child._ ”

“I’ve pissed her off before, though, and I have never witnessed her so angry. You should’ve seen it dude.”

“ _I doubt I want to see that_.” Iwaizumi said. “ _Besides, this time is different. You obviously don’t know how long this woman has been pining for Sawamura_.”

A pause.

“ _You want to keep her around, yes?_ ”

“Yeah...”

“ _Then I suggest you find a good way to apologize. Genuinely_.” Iwaizumi shrugged. “ _You fucking someone else in her bed isn’t just pissing her off, it’s invading her privacy._ ”

“Okay. Are you going to help me?”

“ _Nah, that’s all you Shittykawa. Keep me updated, though.”_

━━━━━

“He did _what_?”

You explained to Liv everything. You didn’t really want to tell her about you living with your enemy, but you had to in a fit of unimaginable anger.

You conveniently left out the part about riding his thigh. You also left out the part where you liked his flirting (sometimes).

“I’m going to murk him. He’s going to fucking die.”

“Please tell me that I can live here.”

Liv sighed, cracking her knuckles. “I wish! I can try to convince my landlord but we already have too many bitches on the lease already. He actually hates us.”

“Fuck.”

“Let’s start a rumor that he has an STD.”

You laughed, even though you knew she was being serious.

━━━━━

You finally came home the next day, having worn all of your energy. The anger had turned into major disappointment. Not for Oikawa, but for literally everything surrounding the situation you were in.

How could your karma possibly be this bad? What could you have possibly done in your past life to deserve this?

When you walked in, the apartment was sparkling clean. 

“Hey.” Oikawa emerged from his bedroom, sweats and a hoodie on. “Um. I wanted to apologize again.”

“I don’t have the energy, Oikawa. I really don’t.” You shrugged him off as you headed to your bedroom. 

“I just...”

“You just what?” You turned to him, same monotone voice you used before.

He didn’t say anything else. 

You didn’t either. You opted to turn and go to your bedroom.

Your bed was made with a note left on it.

_Rule Number Five: Don’t Be A Dick To Each Other._

Okay. Maybe you smiled a little at his ugly ass handwriting. Or maybe you smiled because this was the first time he recognized his shitty behavior. Either way, you texted him a home emoji.


	5. sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this one has so much daichi !!! so much.

_“ don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess ”_

_**\- love story** , taylor swift cover by sarah cothran _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

“ _Can I text him for you?_ ” Hanamaki offered. He was on the other side of your laptop, blunt in hand and smoke in air. His best friend sat on the couch beside him in a similar position.

You, on the other hand, sat alone on your couch. Oikawa was out for some classes, so you still opted for the shared living space. You had papers and homework spread out across the table in front of you, hidden behind your laptop that your friends video called you on.

“Maki, you’re a million miles away. You can’t text him for me.” You joked, wiggling your phone in your hand. 

“ _I can tell you what to say, though._ ”

“I don’t know if I completely trust your judgement.” You watched as he lifted a brow. “You were the one who told me that Oikawa wasn’t as bad as I thought, weren’t you?”

“ _Ah, a lapse in judgement_.” Hanamaki chuckled. “ _I cannot believe he fucked someone else in your bed. You threw away the whole thing, right?_ ”

You snorted. “No, I wish. He did deep clean the entire thing for me, though.”

“ _Remember when we fucked in his bed?_ ” Matsukawa pipped up from the other side of the couch. “ _Did we ever tell him?_ ”

“Y’all did what?” 

“ _We fucked in Oikawa’s bed_.” Maki laughed, quickly skimming over the subject. You knew that the two of them were a bit more than friends but you didn’t know all of that. “ _Oh! Ultimate payback! Fuck someone in his bed._ ”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“ _Yeah, that’s probably more gross than him fucking someone in yours._ ” He said, making you both laugh. 

“ _Fuck Iwa_.” Matsun said, interrupting you and Maki.

“Hm?”

“ _Oh my god, you should totally fuck Iwa!_ ” Maki turned his attention to you through the screen. “ _That’s the ultimate payback, fucking his best friend. You’re still pissed, aren’t you?_ ”

“Yeah I’m still pissed, but I am not going to sleep with Iwaizumi. Hello? That’s fucking weird.”

“ _Keep it in the back of your mind_.” Matsun shrugged. “ _He’s packing._ ”

“ _Eh, I heard Daichi is packing too._ ”

“Oh my god! Anyway! What the fuck do I text Daichi?”

“ _Oh right. Okay, so..._ ”

━━━━━

**you** : hey! it’s the girl u saved the other day :D

 **daichi <3**: thats crazy, i was hoping you would text me

 **you** : retry?

 **daichi <3**: yeah. hopefully oikawa won’t be interrupting this time?

 **you** : he won’t be. dinner?

 **daichi <3**: dinner. i’m done for the day around 6, so i can pick you up around 7?

 **you** : perfect <3

 **daichi <3**: see you then <3

━━━━━

You dressed up as best as you could without looking ridiculous. A simple “nice” outfit and your hair and makeup lightly done. You didn’t know where he planned to take you for dinner but you were praying you would be dessert.

You shaved your entire body and used your favorite lotion. In fact, you were still making sure your breath smelled good when a knock rattled on your door.

Daichi Sawamura was so incredibly breathtaking. He was wearing simple attire (black jeans and a nice shirt). But there was something so intoxicating about him... you couldn’t say if it was his smile or his new buffness.

Either way, he greeted you with a smile and offered you his arm, like it was some super extravagant party and you were off to a ball.

━━━━━

Daichi kept his hand on your thigh as he drove you to the restaurant. 

━━━━━

“ _You can’t go home!_ ” Hanamaki told him through the phone. 

“And why’s that, Maki?” Oikawa asked as he took his walk home. “I call you to see how the new apartment is and you are telling me that I can’t go back to mine?”

“ _She’s on a date with Daichi tonight._ ” Maki quickly said. “ _I don’t know if she’s back, but if she is and if you interrupt again, she’ll be more pissed than she still is._ ”

A pause.

“She’s still pissed?”

“ _Oikawa, you’re a lot of things. Stupid is not one of them._ ” He said. “ _I know you were trying to get under her skin, you did it all the time in high school, but getting under her skin and pissing her off beyond belief are two different things_.”

“You’re right.”

Oikawa bid Hanamaki goodbye, telling him to call him again soon, as he unlocked his apartment door. He wasn’t going to send you a house, he would be out before you knew he was back anyway.

You weren’t home yet, so he rushed to his room to get his gym bag. Maybe he would go serve for a while while you had your night.

As he searched his room for his knee pad (he had tossed it off the other day in a fit of exhaustion, it was on the floor somewhere), the door opened. You were home.

_Shit._

Okay. Change of plans. He would simply wait for the two of you to go to your bedroom and then he would quietly take his leave.

Except he found himself trapped as the two of you started your night on the couch.

_Well, at least he knows what it felt like._

━━━━━

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Daichi muttered against your skin, sending goosebumps up your entire body.

His mouth was pressing kisses to your jaw, making his way to your neck. You writhed in his arms as you straddled him. His hands held your waist, burning under your risen shirt.

The couch felt so large with the two of you in the middle.

“Definitely not as long as I’ve wanted to do this.” You told him.

You leaned back only for him to capture your lips in his. It was your first official kiss with the man, and his lips slid against yours with such _want_ , it was nearly a _need_.

A guttural groan left his lips as you kissed his jaw. You couldn’t stop your hips from grinding against his, feeling his clothed hardness against you. Daichi didn’t give you control for long, though, because he quickly grabbed your throat to force you to look at him.

“You look so beautiful like this, grinding against me to satiate your desire.” He pecked a kiss to your lips and your eyes closed.

His free hand, the one that wasn’t putting the pressure to your neck, went to your waistband. Daichi’s eyes never left your face as he reached to skim your clothed core, barely touching you and nearly hovering.

You didn’t know if it was the hand around your neck, or the words you had been dreaming of him saying coming from his lips. Or maybe it was the feeling of him being so close to your soaking core. But you could barely breathe.

“ _Please,_ ” You breathed. Your voice was lower than you thought, full of lust. “Please, Daichi.”

“Use your words, sweetheart.” He told you. “Open your eyes. Ask for what you want.”

You opened your eyes, trying your best to breathe despite your lungs collapsing on themselves. Your thighs twitched.

“ _Please, please, please dear god touch me._ ” You begged. “ _I..._ ”

You didn’t finish when his hands reached beneath the front of your pants. His other hand moved from your neck to cup your jaw, still keeping your eyes on his. 

His middle finger was long as he rubbed beneath your folds, slick with your wetness. When he grazed your clit, you fell forward. Chest against his chest, you moaned into his neck.

“So wet for me and all we’ve done is kiss.” Daichi’s voice whispered against your ear.

You couldn’t do anything but nod as his fingers made their way into you, one at a time. You gasped and grinded against his hand like a bitch in heat. 

You came twice like that. Twice you released onto his fingers, both of you still clothed. You would be embarrassed if it were anyone else, so easily taken. But Daichi did nothing but mutter obscenities into your ear and egg you on.

He even took the liberty of licking his fingers in front of you.

“I want to return the favor.” You told him. Still out of breath and shaking on top of his lap, you could feel his hardness against your front.

“Sweetheart, you’re exhausted. We don’t have to do anything more tonight.” He told you. 

“I want to return the favor.” You repeated, leaning back and standing up. 

You found a position on the floor in front of him. Instinctually, Daichi spread his legs for you to get between them on your knees.

You quickly reached for his belt, undoing the restraint. His eyes hadn’t left yours, still, as you brought his pants down to his knees. Daichi was so wonderfully gorgeous, watching you with his legs spread and mouth slightly agape.

When you finally released him from his boxers, you had to hold back a gasp. Maki was right. Daichi was packing. He was much bigger than you had imagined or even felt, thicker more than length, but endowed more or less.

You licked your lips.

Daichi leaned forward to place a kiss to your forehead. He used his hand to cup under your chin to bring your face to his.

“You think you can take it, sweetheart?”

You nodded, holding back another wanton moan.

━━━━━

You thought that _you_ would be the one with a thigh kink. You thought that maybe you would end up getting off on Daichi’s thigh that night.

But it was mainly _him_ who had his hands squeezing your thighs. It was _him_ who gripped your thighs so hard as he fucked you that you were sure to have bruises the next morning. It was _Daichi_ who kissed and left his own bruises along the inside of your thighs between every position. 

You weren’t the only one with a thing for thighs.

━━━━━

There was an awful feeling in his stomach as Oikawa heard you moan through the bedroom wall.

It wasn’t a normal feeling of annoyance or anger. It was such a strange feeling that he doesn’t think he felt before. Of all the times he purposely pissed you off, he never thought he would be this pissed off at you before. Or, was it even “being pissed off” that he was feeling?

Either way, he couldn’t stop himself from growing at the sound of your lewd moans. The way you were panting for Daichi, the leader of his enemy team back in high school. The way you were calling for him, the way you sounded so desperate.

He touched himself to the sound of Daichi. His low “ _You’re so tight, sweetheart_ ” sent a chill up Oikawa’s spine.

He came into his hand that night to the sound of you cumming for someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so happy you guys are liking this so far!! this is still only my second time writing smut so please bare with me as i learn lolol ANYWAY i promise this is mainly an oikawa x reader but something ab daichi does it for me


	6. what are you so happy for?

_“ no matter whatever i do, i will never not think about you ”_

_**\- never not** , lauv _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

Living with Tooru Oikawa was actually much like living alone. Albeit the times when you were both there together at night, most of the day you could live in peace.

He would be gone most of the daylight, at practice or in class or hanging out with friends. You would come back from classes to an empty apartment. 

It was almost nice.

Almost.

━━━━━

  
After the night of The Adventures of You and Daichi, Oikawa was intentionally avoiding you.

It was strange, the way he felt. It wasn’t a crush. No. It was more… he felt on fire when you were in the room. As if he knew a dirty secret about you and that secret was your moans.

In an attempt to rid himself of the god awful flames to the match that was you, he threw himself into volleyball. For days, he spent most of his time in the practice gym. Serve after serve, it never ceased his mind from you.

━━━━━

  
“Welcome home!” Oikawa called as you entered the apartment, fully expecting silence.

You raised a brow, walking into the shared living space. He was sitting on the couch with a game counsel in hand. You were surprised to find him alone.

“What are you doing home?”

“Oh, you’re calling it _home_ now?” He teased. 

You only rolled your eyes, picking up the empty soda can that he had on the table. He paid you no mind as you put it in the recycle bin. 

“You aren’t usually home around this time.” you ignored his teasing.

“Yeah, there’s a tournament coming up already. It’s mainly practice, but because we’re hosting the coach has been drilling us.” And he didn’t want to be here with you etching away at his skin. “You should come to the tournament this weekend. I’m pretty sure you know some of the people on the other teams from high school.”

You plopped down in the chair across from him. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“So! How did your date with Daichi go?” _Why did he ask that_ , he thought even though the words kept slipping from his lips. His eyes stayed on the TV. “Maki told me you had a date.” 

The lie left his mouth so easily.

“It was good.” You didn’t go into detail. Not that Oikawa needed you to. “You didn’t come back that night.”

“Yeah, I figured you would probably need the place.” He continued. _Please shut the fuck up_ , he told himself. 

You sent him a look. One that he caught only to turn his head back to the TV. You sat on the chair but he felt as if you were right beside him. 

“That’s it?”

“Hm?”

“Usually, by now you would tease me and stand way too close.” You squinted at him, like you were trying to read something from far away. “What’s up with you? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Nothing’s up.” Oikawa shrugged. “I may do a lot of things, but I don’t flirt with people who are taken. It’s tacky.”

You didn’t know why, but you said, “We aren’t dating. Daichi and I have only been on one date.”

One hell of a date. 

You didn’t know why you felt the need to explain that you and Daichi weren’t official. You didn’t know why you had the urge to explain yourself to him at all, really. But you did.

Perhaps you wanted him to know that you were still single. Or perhaps you wanted Daichi to ask you out again and make it official with him, and you wanted Oikawa to ask you further about your relationship with the man you’ve adored for years.

“Oh?” Oikawa finally turned to you. He maneuvered on the couch to lay sideways and cock his head up to connect his eyes to yours. You could see some of his tattoos peaking from his shirt.

“Yeah…” You internally cringed. You couldn’t have just left it at “ _it was a good date_ ”.

“And why aren’t you two dating?”

It isn’t that he cared. Nope. No way. He didn’t like you and you didn’t like him. It was as simple as that.

“And why do you care?”

There it was. The attitude. The rolling of your eyes and spark in your eye that always sent a smirk to his face. 

“Maybe I want to see you cum again and I didn’t want to have to ask permission.” Oikawa teased.

And there it was. The teasing. The playful smirk on his lips and the overbearing confidence that made you want to punch him in the face.

“Like you would ever ask Daichi for permission to fuck me.”

“I never said I wanted to _fuck_ you.” Oikawa gleamed, stupid smile still plastered on his face. The way he said _fuck_ made you clench your thighs. “I said I wanted to see you cum. And don’t put it past me to ask your little boyfriend if I could watch.”

Your stomach twisted at the thought.

And so did his. Except, his thoughts resided from memory.

━━━━━

  
“You’re drooling.” You muttered to Liv, nudging her with your elbow.

Professor Ukai was discussing something in the front of class, occasionally turning to point at something on the projector. He walked around a lot, getting everyone engaged and took questions a lot. He was a good professor, honestly.

He looked so familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

He was far too sexy to be teaching. But luckily for you, you didn’t want to fuck the shit out of him. Sure, he was hot and funny. But you had Daichi, who was also hot and funny and actually did fuck the shit out of you.

“Half the class is drooling.” Liv whispered back after gaining a little composure. 

“You’re going to have to pass this class eventually.” You reminded her, trying to keep your focus on the information. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She was chewing on her pen. 

When class was dismissed, Ukai turned to you. “Will you stay back for a minute?” 

Liv turned to you, eyes wide. You pretended not to see her as you accepted.

━━━━━

The lecture hall was empty except for the two of you. He leaned back on the podium, arms crossed. You decided to stand.

“I wanted to ask if you were interested in travel.” Ukai said. You nearly jumped at how off guard he caught you.

“Well, yeah.” You blinked. “I’ve always wanted to travel. Why do you ask?”

“I want to run an idea by you.” He continued. He pushed up and moved behind his podium to grab a packet of paper. “This is the essay you submitted last week. I thought it was very good and brought it up with a friend of mine. We think you have some real talent here.”

“Oh, thank you.” You didn’t know what to say. Your brain was malfunctioning. 

“If you want, and only if you want, we want to submit it to a competition.” Ukai explained, looking over your paper that he held. “This competition is for some of the big companies and corporations looking for new recruits for journalists and media consultants, preferably those with specialty in psychology. If you get as high as third place, you can travel to any of their locations around the world and they will offer you a job as soon as you graduate.”

“Sir,” You stopped him. “I’m only a first year.”

“I am aware.” He smiled. “But I am a firsthand witness to how brilliant a first year can be. I know your major is journalism, and if you don’t plan on changing it, I think you could take the leap.”

Ukai handed you your paper along with another paper on top.

“The paper on top is information about the contest and how to enter.” He pointed to it. “And if you think you have any other papers that you did better on, feel free to email them to me and I’ll consult my friend about those too.”

You could only nod as you took the papers.

━━━━━

“What are you so happy for?” Oikawa asked when you came home, papers still in hand.

“I might be entering a writing contest.” You told him without a second thought.

You explained everything to him, excitement and anxiousness spreading your skin like a wildfire. You couldn’t contain your information. You barely could contain it when Liv had asked you a million details as you left.

_“What did he want?” “Did he ask about me?” “Did you let him fuck you on his desk?”_

To which, you replied with “No, it was about my paper.” but nothing more.

Once you were done talking, you were out of breath from talking so fucking much. You quickly realized how much of a tangent you went off on and immediately shut up.

“Sorry. You don’t care.”

He shoved a hand under your chin, tilting your head up and squishing your cheeks. “You’re right. I _don’t_ care. But if you win, I promise I will reward you.”

Your face flushed but you just slapped his hand away.

“You continue to flirt with me and speak in innuendos but the most you’ve ever done is sit there while I humped your thigh.” You told him. 

For just a second, he was shocked. Shocked that you had finally begun to yell at him, yes, but mainly shocked that you talked about it so simply. As if you were talking about heading to the library instead of how you dry humped his leg.

“Maybe because you don’t deserve my energy.” Oikawa said. “I think you’re forgetting that _I don’t like you._ ”

“I'm glad we're on the same page. I hate you and actually _cannot wait_ to get out of here and never speak to you again.” He couldn’t help but smile a little. You were going to break. “You’re annoying, and flirt way too much for people who don’t care. And I really wish that you weren’t a liar as well.”

The shock flipped into lust. His smile faded.

“A liar?”

“Yes, a liar.” You dropped the papers onto the table. “You constantly tease me, purposely whisper obscene things to make me uncomfortable. But you never put your money where your mouth is.”

A scoff. “ _Never put my money where my mouth is._ ” He tasted your words on his tongue. “God, you’re annoying. Just when I thought we were starting to get along.”

“It isn’t _my fault_ you flirt with me all the time. It isn’t my fault you’re an arrogant ass and I’m the only person in your life who has ever told you no. And it _for sure_ is not my fault that you don’t have a decent bone in your fucking body.” You took a deep breath in. “And the fact that I just told you about something that I’m very excited for… for you to turn it into another fucking flirtation. That shows a lot. You’ve never been anything other than an arrogant asshole, and…”

“ _Go on_. Keep going.” Oikawa just glared when he interrupted you. “It’s starting to sound like you _want_ me to like you. It’s starting to sound like you _want_ me to fuck you. Is that it, princess? You want me to listen to you and make you feel good about yourself?”

You picked up your papers and threw them at him. They were the closest thing, and they did nothing but fly through the air. But you could feel the rage rise through your body from your feet. 

“You’re such a dick!” You were livid. “Where the fuck was the guy this morning, huh? The one who was decent and stayed home so I could have my date? The one who doesn’t flirt with girls who are taken?”

“You don’t know me at all.” Oikawa scoffed, but he was much calmer than you. It was enticing, really, to see you this angry at him. He almost wanted to grab you by the throat and fuck you then and there just for talking to him like that.

That would be for a different day.

You were still livid as you grabbed your keys. You were still livid as you gave him a glance, a glare, as you left.

“I’m not fucking staying here tonight.” You told him, shoving your shoes on. He watched you from where he was leaning against the wall. “Bring as many girls as you want over tonight! In fact, think of me as you fuck them. Might make you perform better.”

And that… that he might.

━━━━━

You were sitting on a bench, talking to Liv about an assignment for Ukai’s class. The two of you decided to be outside as much as possible before it got too cold. You didn’t mind, you liked the colors of the falling leaves anyway. And it was calming.

You had tried to calm down on your own, but to no avail. Liv called you in the midst of your anger management. You couldn’t say no to finishing homework and eating some food.

“Do you think that I could entice him if I go to his office hours in my one pink outfit?” Liv asked you, half joking even though you knew she would do it.

You were about to reply with something along the lines of “I’m sure you could seduce anyone in that outfit” when you were cut off.

You looked up for a split second, catching the glimpse of someone walking your way. 

They were huge in a way that didn’t make sense, large in both height and build. Still, there was an attempt to look smaller, an oversized burnt orange hoodie doing it’s best to hide the figure underneath.

The person almost commanded people to look at them as they walked the path towards the bench you and Liv sat on. 

You knew who it was immediately. There was only one person who was that big and only looked one direction when they walked.

Jumping up from your spot and running to them, a smile cracked onto your face. Your day immediately went from shitty to amazing.

You were caught in arms the second you were within reach, face to chest and engulfed in warmth. The familiar scent of wood and apple.

“ _Toshi!_ ” You greeted, not moving your head from his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come before the tournament this weekend. Stop for a visit.” Wakatoshi Ushijima replied, arms still holding you to him. “I heard about your…. living predicament.” 

“You’ve come to save your best friend?”

“Yes, that.” He pulled you back to see your face. He had a glimpse of a smile. No. A smirk. “And I thought it could be fun to mess with Tooru a little bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup yup!! bestie toshi coming to the rescue!!
> 
> also! i wanted to say that in this, school is based on american schooling even though it is very clearly not based in the usa. so imagine ukai coached karasuno for two years. then he wanted to pursue his dream of teaching a wide variety of things (a secret hinata uncovered and supported). so! he has only been a professor for two years in this fic <3 (4 year high school, 4 year university... two years of each)


	7. it was quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed update !! hopefully i can manage a schedule starting soon !!

_“ i fucked with forces that our eyes can't see ”_

_**\- meet me in the woods** , lord huron _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

You met Wakatoshi Ushijima in high school, him being the captain of your volleyball team’s biggest rival. You did it on purpose: the enemy of your enemy is your bestie.

Well, you didn’t do it on purpose. But you did like the idea.

After one of the practice games against Shiratorizawa, you had planned to meet up with Hanamaki and Matsun. They liked to kick back after practice games (and actual games) in Maki’s basement. Maki’s basement was actually the “hangout”, he had an amazing set up and everyone loved the place.

On a whim, you pivoted to the red head from Shiratorizawa.

“Hey! How do you feel about coming to a get together?” You suggested, trying to hint at a party scene. “We usually hang out after games. Besides, you guys are probably still on the high of winning, am I right?”

The red head, Satori Tendou, laughed out loud. “I’m the only fun one here.”

“What about you, handsome?” You turned to Wakatoshi Ushijima.

He crossed his arms and looked to Tendou, as if he didn’t know how to reply. You wondered if he had ever been invited to a party.

“I cannot believe you’re over here making friends with the enemy and inviting him to my house.” Hanamaki appeared beside you. You knew that he was only joking the minute you looked at his face.

“What?” You wiggled your brows. “Don’t you want to talk about what you could have done better?”

He sighed. “The whole point is that we _don’t_ talk about volleyball at my house.”

“So?” You turned back to the boys. The rest of the Shiratorizawa team was getting their things ready to go, but you could see their interest was on the four of you. 

“I don’t see why not.” Ushijima said with a forced shrug.

And that was how you ended up sitting next to the extremely large man on the floor of Hanamaki’s basement. You both had beers in hand and there was smoke clouding the air. You were giggling and leaning into his side.

The start of the friendship started the minute you noticed Tooru Oikawa’s eyes glaring into the both of you. You couldn’t help but smile.

━━━━━

“Who told you about my living with the devil?” You asked.

Ushijima now sat in a restaurant with you. It was a nice diner that was right off of campus, near the busier streets of the city. The man had like five plates in front of him. He took a sip of his already gone drink, making you roll your eyes with the sound of nothing going up his straw.

“Tendou heard from Hinata, that little ginger from Karasuno, who heard from Bokuto who heard from Akaashi who heard from Iwaizumi, who was told by your roommate himself.” Ushijima placed his cup down and looked at you. “I had to come immediately. I had to see the look on your face.”

You chuckled and threw your straw wrapper at him. He smiled and caught it. 

“I heard you finally got that date with Sawamura.” He added. “Congrats. You have been daydreaming about his dick for forever.”

“Oh my god.” 

“What? It’s good news!” He set the straw wrapper you threw onto the table. “It does put a damper on my plan, though.”

“Ah yes, the plan.” You leaned forward. “What exactly was this plan to mess with Oikawa?”

“Perhaps… getting caught fucking in _his_ bed?”

━━━━━

Daichi Sawamura was not your boyfriend. 

Yet you felt the need to tell him of your plan. Since your date, the two of you had talked more than ever and had met up a couple of times to hang out (and yes, just to hang out). You helped him study for his criminal classes, and he helped you study for yours. He even peer reviewed some of your papers that you thought about entering in the contest for Professor Ukai.

And you were lucky enough to have a good almost-boyfriend.

“So, you want to pretend to fuck your best friend to piss off your roommate?” Daichi asked.

You were sitting beside him on his bed, laptop near your knees as you watched funny youtube videos. He was stunning, per usual, even in his sweatpants and tie dye shirt.

“Yes.”

“Cool.” He smiled. “I’ll admit, he kind of deserves it. I was there when he was having sex in yours.”

You smiled back and kissed his cheek. “You’re the best ever.”

His gaze turned instantly, shifting from bright to lustful. He grabbed your cheek to make you look at him. 

“Don’t actually fuck him though.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” You could barely say it before Diachi’s lips were on yours.

━━━━━

The tournament was actually a pretty big deal. You hadn’t expected it to be, even though you had been a witness to it first hand in high school.

There were so many people that you actually got stuck behind people multiple times.

You heard your name being called from behind you and caught sight of two men that you actually hadn’t been expecting. 

“Maki and Matsun?” You laughed, bringing them both into a hug as soon as you reached them.

“We needed to show some support.” Matsun said. “Iwa is already inside, and so is Mad Dog.”

“Kyoutani is here?” You audibly gasped. “Ah, now I’m upset that I can’t sit with you guys.”

“Why can’t you sit with us?”

“She’s sitting with me.” Wakatoshi Ushijima put his arm around your shoulders. 

“Holy shit.” Maki said. “How could you get taller?”

“Have I?”

“Oh shut up.” You pushed into his side. “Toshi came to visit so I already said that I would sit with him. Oh! Why don’t we both sit with you guys?”

Maki and Matsun shared a look, only to shrug after. “I don’t see a problem.”

━━━━━

The tournament lasted forever. But you didn’t mind. 

You spent a lot of time with your friends, catching up and laughing. It was fun to always send Ushijima to the concessions, watching him navigate through the bleachers and apologizing to everyone who he got in the way of. 

“He is literally a giant small man.” Maki said, mainly to himself.

“He actually gets mad when I call him a giant teddy bear.” You told him.

“Wait, Ushijima gets mad?” Matsun lifted his head up. “What does he do?”

━━━━━

The best part of the plan was leaving the tournament early.

You let Ushjima hold your hand as you made your way down the steps and towards the exit. But that wasn’t the best part.

The best part was catching Oikawa’s eye as you left with him and seeing both confusion and anger behind them.

It nearly made you giggle.

━━━━━

Tooru Oikawa had been your enemy for many reasons. He was on your list of people I would write into a death note if I were to have the opportunity. He was the person lowest on your list of people you were willing to see on a daily basis.

Yet somehow you managed to see him every single day in high school.

And every day, he would give some arrogant comment that made you want to kill him in a way that only people did on the deep web.

You figured that once he found out about your hate for him, he attempted to force you to like him. He would greet you every day, welcoming you with a fake ass smile and an even faker compliment. He would go out of his way to talk about himself in front of you, making him out to be a great guy to be friends with.

Little did he know that it only made your hatred for him worse.

“You ignored me at Maki’s last night.” He said one day in your junior year, sitting on your desk. “I figured you must not have seen me.”

“I ignored you on purpose, dumbass.” You told him, pushing his ass off your desk. Literally. “Just get it through your head that not everyone likes you. And I don’t and will never like you. Okay? Great. Now _move_.”

He was taken aback for a moment, glancing at you as if you had told him a fairytale. 

He must’ve really not liked that.

━━━━━

The position was absolutely perfect.

You had Ushijima on top of you. Both of you were nearly naked, only underwear on (But honestly, you have both seen each other naked so it wouldn’t have mattered. Yes. You were that close). 

You couldn’t help but giggle at his breath on your neck, which sold it even more than you thought it would. The only problem was Oikawa's natural scent of peppermint flooding your senses. 

To anyone, it would look like happy lovers having sex.

Which is exactly what it looked like to Tooru Oikawa when he came home after the volleyball tournament.

━━━━━

“I’ll go, then.” Ushijma said, putting his clothes back on. He was a good actor, you decided. He seemed awkward enough.

You still sat up in Oikawa’s bed.

Before leaving, he leaned down and pretended to press a kiss to your cheek. But really, he leaned and whispered “Good luck, that was really fun.”

━━━━━

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?” Oikawa was pacing, livid and angry. He was as pissed as he could have possibly been and had ever been, at least that you have witnessed.

You had to bite the inside of your mouth to stop yourself from laughing in his face.

“What do you mean?” You asked innocently. 

“What…” He was literally shaking in anger when he turned on his heel. He faced you directly, eyes dark. “What do I _mean_? You fucked the one guy that I _cannot stand_ in my bed! Are you being serious?”

“I don’t see how you can be this angry when you did the _exact_ same thing to me.” You shrugged.

It was how nonchalant you were being or how calm you were at his direct anger that only made his eye twitch. He felt it take over his entire body all at once. Or maybe it was the unresolved fight from earlier that day.

“See! This is why I can’t _fucking stand_ you!” He yelled. You didn’t move from your position on the couch. You felt your stomach drop. Like a kid getting scolded by their parent. “I did some shit to piss you off, cool! But I _apologized_ for that! I fucking did your laundry and I tried to make things okay. I literally have done _nothing_ since then and you go and _have sex_ with Ushjima in my bed. When you know that he is the _one person_ …”

“There is no way you’re this mad.” You rolled your eyes. You leaned back into the couch. “This was payback. Nothing more than that. Besides, Toshi is a good fuck. How does it feel to be dethroned in your own bed, my King?” You imitated a bow.

He was pissing you off. He had no reason to be as angry as he was, the entitlement was showing.

But it was so quick. It was so quick, his hand around your throat and his body hovering above yours. It was so quick, his body in between your legs as he pressed you even further into the leather.

It was so quick when his mouth was on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah !1! please comment with any thoughts/questions/criticisms, they're always welcome !!! <333


	8. please, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is literally only smut
> 
> i am still very new to writing smut, as this is only the second time for me fjklfasdh please bear with me as i learn

_“ so you wanna start a war? ”_

_**\- start a war** , klergy _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

Oikawa’s hand held your throat, keeping your head laid back against the top of the couch. He was so large above you as he stood directly between your legs. You couldn’t move.

That was the first time Oikawa had kissed you directly on your lips. With his mouth on yours, your mind was completely blank. He tasted like peppermint and coffee. His lips were soft against yours, despite the pressure he put behind the kiss.

He was a swarm of darkness above you, big and broad. His tattoos raked up his bare arms. You wanted to see the rest.

He pulled away just enough to brush his nose against yours and peer into your eyes. Anger flashed behind the brown.

“Ushijima was a good fuck, huh?” He asked. It was drenched in rage and venom. 

“I mean, yeah.” You mustered. You were out of breath. Whether it was from the kiss or from his hand at your neck, you couldn’t decide. “You should see the _size_ of his--”

You were cut off by his lips on yours again. This time, you were pushed further into your spot when he moved closer, hand still on your throat and knee settling on the couch directly between your legs. 

_Little Oikawa was mad you “fucked” Ushijima in his bed_. You were almost brought back to your senses.

Until his tongue entered your mouth.

You were nearly writhing against him, bringing your body up to get closer to him. Your back arched in an attempt to get him to touch you.

You let out a moan as his free hand moved to your hip. 

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already moaning.” Oikawa moved his hand to your jaw, holding it up with his finger and thumb. “Ushiwaka couldn’t have done a good job if you’re already so ready for me.”

“Mm.” You couldn’t even form words. 

You moved your hips to meet his thigh that sat on the couch. You wanted-- no, you _needed_ to do something about the growing desire between your legs.

Oikawa looked down to see your hips trying to move against him, and looked up with a sinister smile.

“ _Awh_ , you want to cum on my thigh again. Don’t you, princess?”

You were going to reply with a simple little, “fuck you”. But instead, the pressure of his hand left your throat and he grabbed you by your waist, flipping your positions in one motion. He sat plainly on the couch as you straddled him, leg on either side of his left thigh.

Oikawa leaned back to take you in. “Ride my thigh.”

It was humiliating, really. You were still only in a bra and underwear, the time after being “caught” with Ushijima and starting to argue leaving little time to get dressed. But he was fully dressed, a plain t-shirt and grey sweatpants that you assumed he put on in exchange of his jersey.

With one hand, he snatched the back of your neck. He brought your head close to his. When he did that, your body had to lurch forward, causing your clit to skim the top of his clothed thigh. 

You held back a moan.

He touched his nose to yours. “Go on then.” 

Oikawa laid his back against the couch, spreading his arms out over the top on either side of him. And you were perched on his thigh, hands on his shoulders to stabilize yourself. 

_How could Tooru Oikawa be so fucking sexy and such a fucking dick at the same time?_

Your body seemed to move on it’s own, grinding your core into his thigh. He just watched as you leaned your head against his chest in an attempt to hide your face. 

Your stomach tightened as you noticed your own wetness on his sweats, creating a pool of dark against the grey. He tensed his muscle and you moaned.

“Are you really going to cum already?” Oikawa brought your face to his. He pressed a kiss to the outside of your mouth. “Too bad you aren’t allowed to cum until I tell you so.”

You groaned, but continued your motions. You were so fucking close already, chasing a high that you needed the minute he put his hand against your neck.

“I’m gonna--” Your breathing was labored. 

“Ask.”

“Can I cum?” Your hands were shaking on his shoulders, gripping him like your life depended on it. He moved to grip your hips, forcing you to move faster against him. “Fuck! _Please_ , please can I cum?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” He teased. “You just fucked someone else and you are already so ready to cum on me. I don’t know if...”

“Please!” You tried to stop moving, but his hands forced you to keep dragging your cunt against his clothed thigh. “Please, _sir_ , please. Oh my fucking god...”

At “sir”, Oikawa perked up. He didn’t stop his hands on your hips. “Say that again.”

“ _Please can I cum_ , sir?” You were moaning so loudly at that point, you were sure the neighbors heard.

You weren’t thinking about revenge or hatred. You weren’t thinking about how an asshole had his hands grinding your hips into his thigh. You weren’t thinking at all, really. 

Your mind was so clouded by pure lust. You needed to cum, needed to release yourself and clear your head. You could barely see in front of you.

With one specific drag of your slit, you nearly came on the spot.

He lifted you up. He lifted your entire body off of his thigh, leaving you high and dry with no more pressure to rub against. You were panting. _Did he just deny--_

“I don’t think you’ve earned that yet.” He pushed you onto the floor. “You cum for Ushijima and then think that you can...”

“Can you not--” You let out a breath. “Can you not bring up Toshi anymore?”

Oikawa’s eyebrow lifted. “And why not? You brought him here and fucked him. And what did you say? That he was a good fuck? That...”

You climbed up to him and kissed him, shutting him up. If he wasn’t expecting it, he didn’t show his surprise. He kissed you back effortlessly. His mouth moved with yours in perfect rhythm, meeting the strength of yours behind it.

“ _Come._ ” He said once you broke the kiss. 

You obeyed.

Your mind was clouded, casted in nothing but lust. You didn’t think about how much hatred you had for him, you didn’t think about how much of an asshole he was. You just thought about finally being able to cum.

p>

━━━━━

He sat on the edge of his bed with his legs spread. You knew what he wanted instantly, plopping yourself onto the floor between them.

“You’re so obedient.” Oikawa teased. “I figured you would be a brat. Yet here you are, on your knees so willingly.”

You rolled your eyes, but reached for his sweats anyway.

He was much bigger than you anticipated. He had more length than girth, but he was still intimidating.

Your mouth watered at the sight.

p>

━━━━━

His hands gripped your hair as you tried to take all of him in your mouth. He left small stuttering breaths when your tongue slid up a certain vein from underneath.

Your knees hurt and your jaw was so exhausted.

You left his dick with a pop. You put your weight onto your heels. He looked down at you with hooded eyes.

“Tired?” He questioned. “Why don’t I put some work in...”

He stood in front of you, keeping you on your knees with his hand still in your hair. You stared up at him with glossy eyes. He licked his bottom lip.

“Open.”

You opened your mouth and held out your tongue, waiting for him. He plunged his cock into your throat without a warning. You gagged, but took him anyway.

He thrusted roughly into your mouth. You tried your best to sit on your heels and take him.

Tears escaped down your cheeks and spit ran down your chin due to the length hitting your throat. He let out a groan. You could feel your core tighten. Your hands ran down your body to touch yourself, rubbing your clit to release the tension.

He stopped his movements, freezing in place.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, did I?” Oikawa leaned down to smack your hand off of yourself. 

“But I--”

“You aren’t allowed to cum until I say so, or was that not clear?” He snatched your chin. You were surprised he even could get a grip of your face, your spit making it pretty slippery.

You took this opportunity to take in as many breaths as you could. 

“Open.” He repeated.

But that time, when you opened your mouth, he spit onto your tongue. You blinked, but swallowed anyway. It tasted like nothing, maybe a hint of coffee.

When you opened your mouth again, he shoved his cock back down your throat.

You never felt that much desire in your entire life.

p>

━━━━━

As he lined at your core, you weren’t sure if you could take him. You were wet, sweaty, and desperate to have him inside of you.

He watched your face as he entered you, bottoming out and not giving you any time to adjust. You moaned loudly at the intrusion. His thrust was rough and hard. 

You could feel him in your stomach. 

It took approximately two thrusts for him to find perfect spot inside of you. You were already ready to cum, your past two denials building up.

“Not yet.” He commanded, pulling out completely only to slam into you. “Only good girls get to cum.”

“Fuck you.” You told him, voice cracking and full of need.

He chuckled and placed a kiss to your breast, distracting you briefly from another rough thrust. “So fucking _tight_...” he muttered as he rested his head on your chest.

He started to go faster, and you could do nothing but moan.

p>

━━━━━

“ _Fuck_ , Oikawa~” You moaned with his hard thrusts. “ _Please_ can I cum?”

He was getting close too, you knew. You could feel his thrusts getting sloppy and hard, his grip on your waist tightening enough to leave bruises.

“Cum for me.” He finally, finally said.

You moaned as you came around him. A wave of white hot relief washed over you and took over every single one of your senses, all of your denied orgasms hitting you at once.

He didn’t stop after you creamed on him. His cock only felt deeper and harder, slamming into you with every thrust.

“ _Cum inside me._ ” You told him with your hands gripping his back. “ _Fill me up, sir. Please~_ ”

Oikawa let out a guttural groan that resonated in the back of his throat. His head rested into your neck, leaving you goosebumps against the skin. 

And he came inside you. You felt as his hips stalled and breathing hitched. You felt it slip down your core as he pulled out.

He wiped his hand along your ruined cunt, collecting your mixed juices on his fingers. He sucked them off and kissed you. You tasted you and him on your lips.

“ _Fuck_.” You muttered, mainly to yourself.

p>

━━━━━

“Do you want to cuddle or...” He turned his head to you. His sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. 

“I get to sleep in Tooru Oikawa’s bedroom?” You fake gasped. “Oh my god, it’s every girl’s dream!”

“You had sex twice in my bed today and only once was with me.” He rolled his eyes. “I think you’ve earned a sleepover.” He smirked. “Besides, it’ll be kind of hard for you to walk anyway. I did have kneepads if you needed them."

“Fuck you.” You said but you didn’t move.

“Already did that.”

You two laid there beside each other in silence for a minute. Somehow, you could still smell his natural peppermint smell underneath the smell of sex.

“Guess we both kind of broke the _don’t be a dick_ rule.” You said.

“Yeah, I figured that one wouldn’t last long.” He turned his body that time, fully facing you. “Can I ask you something?”

“No.”

“Fair enough.”

You rolled over to face him too. “Fine. What do you want to ask?”

“Do you actually hate me that much?” Oikawa’s eyes never left yours. “Enough to fuck Waka... enough to fuck Ushijima in my bed?”

“You just fucked the shit out of me and you’re asking me about Toshi?” You laughed. “Tooru, you really should work on your...”

“Do you actually hate me that much, to the extent that you had to fuck him in my bed?”

“Tooru, I don’t...” You rolled back over onto your back. “I hate you enough. Is that the answer you want?”

He stared at the side of your face. For a long moment, it was silent. Until, “Yeah, sure. That was the answer I wanted.”


	9. blanket of resentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all !!! i decided that for this fic, i will update every tuesday night at around 10-12 usa est !! <333 since this will be one of my longer fics, i wanted to have a set schedule for posting !! :D

_“ who would've known how bittersweet this would taste? ”_

_**\- someone like you** , adele _

┏━━━━━⋇⋆⋆⋇❦⋇⋆⋆⋇━━━━━┓

Tooru Oikawa woke up to an empty bed. The sheets were bare and uninviting, sticky and gross. He hadn’t noticed you removing yourself from his arms. 

There was something off about your words. _I hate you enough_. It ate at his skin and crawled through his bones.

He hated you, too. How could he not, when all he had ever received from you was poison on your lips and violence in your actions?

He shoved on a pair of sweatpants to head to the kitchen. Sex was exhausting, and he was thirsty. He hadn’t even thought to check his phone until he found it on the counter.

You had texted him. A simple “X” to show that you left, even though he was very aware of your absence. 

Oikawa texted back, “i’ll miss you” as a flirtatious joke. He caught himself smiling at his screen.

You were an addicting poison, he thought.

━━━━━

“How _the fuck_ did pissing him off turn into having him cum inside you?” Liv asked.

You met with Ushijima and Liv the second you woke up. You were still incredibly sore, and you didn’t even shower before rushing out so you could still literally feel Oikawa run down your thigh.

You explained to them, in excruciating detail, the events after Ushijima left. They barely let you finish after you muttered the words, “I fucked Oikawa”, but they let you continue nonetheless.

“I don’t know, it just happened.” You sighed. “I never...”

“How big is he?” Liv asked.

You looked at Ushijima, who was sitting next to you in the booth while Liv sat across from you. He rolled his eyes.

“I... He’s...”

“And here’s your food!” The waitress appeared and handed the food to you all.

Your savior in an apron. 

You wanted to tell them how quickly it had happened, how utterly lost you were under his words. How you had viewed every tattoo that he had, including ones that aren’t shown in public eye. You wanted to explain to them that you wanted to hate every second of it, wanted to feel gross and disgusting, wanted to feel angry and pissed off at him. At yourself. 

But you couldn’t. Because the sex was far from awful, and because you didn’t regret it at all. 

Which is what scared you. 

It terrified you to think that you felt anything other than hate towards Tooru Oikawa. It terrified you to think that you wanted to fuck him again, feel his hand at your throat and lips on yours. It terrified you more than anything that you may be masking something else with the hatred you harbored.

“So you just left him sleeping there?” Ushijima asked as he took a bite of the biggest pancake you had ever seen. 

“Yeah.” You took a bite of your own food. “I literally had to untangle myself from his gross ass hot arms.” Liv chuckled and mumbled something about how gross it must’ve been, mouth full of food.

You pushed all of the unwanted feelings down for your roommate and covered them in a blanket of resentment.

━━━━━

“Hi.” Oikawa had greeted when you came back to the apartment.

He was sitting on the couch, clean and in just pajama pants. He figured that you had already seen everything.

“Hello.” You said, but ignored the awkward conversation he was trying to have. You didn’t give him another glance and opted for your bedroom.

You didn’t catch as his eyes followed your movement, sitting up to watch as you closed your door.

━━━━━

You felt terrible for the next couple of days. The entire day consisted of you feeling out of place, nauseous, and all together.... not good. You thought of every possible reason, until you thought of the most dreaded reason.

You bought a test and texted Liv, meeting in the PSY building bathroom. 

“Do you think that you’re...”

“Maybe. Just... take this.” You handed her the test over the stall door. She took it and read the box. “Okay so we have to just wait thirty minutes. Fun.”

You sighed. Pulling up your bottoms, you left the stall and sat next to her on the sink counters. 

“What are you gonna do if it’s positive?” Liv asked. It was obvious that she didn’t want to ask too many questions, but she was also never one to be silent.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged. “Talk to him?”

She just let out a small, “hm”, and crossed her arms. 

The longest thirty minutes of your life was spent in that bathroom. It was empty the entire time, the only bathroom in the building with only two stalls, and you were sure that the second you left, you would never go back in there.

It was nerve wracking. A million and four thoughts crossed your mind and left it, scattering through your brain. You could barely sit still, yet could barely manage to move.

“Okay ready?” Liv grabbed the pregnancy test, holding it to read. “Drum roll please! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the results...”

“Shut the fuck up and tell me what it says.” You reached for her arm, even though you were literally a bundle of nerves.

“Negative. No pregnancy.”

“Oh, thank fucking god.”

“Next time, a condom would be a good idea. And not asking him to cum inside of you, too.” Liv joked, handing you the test so you could read it yourself.

“Shut up. If Ukai wanted to cum in you, you would let him.” You threw the test into the public garbage. No one would ever know. 

“Do not even put Ukai in the same category as Tooru Oikawa.” Liv fake gagged. “And, for the record, I would gladly be impregnated by Professor Ukai. Especially if he was wearing that sexy ass headband...”

You let her ramble and pushed her. You had never been more relieved in your entire existence.

━━━━━

"I want you to repeat what you just said.” 

Oikawa had called his best friend after a full, whole, complete day since he fucked you. He wanted to test his restraint. It lasted a day.

“I fucked her.” Oikawa repeated to Hajime Iwaizumi. “And, um, I have only seen her once since.”

“And you fucked her after...”

“After she fucked Ushiwaka in my bed.”

“Right.” Iwaizumi sucked his teeth. “Okay. And...”

“And I think that I don’t hate her.”

A sigh from the other end. Oikawa flopped onto his back in his (freshly washed) blankets. 

“Tooru, I don’t know what you want from me.” Iwaizumi said. “Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or what I am actually thinking?”

“You never usually give me an option.”

“Fine.” Iwa was sitting at his desk, an unwritten essay staring at him. He really did not have time to deal with his life and Oikawa’s. “I think that you need to suck up that pride that you have and find her and talk to her. Sure, you two fucked. You live with her, you’re going to see her eventually. Whatever you’re feeling, it needs to go away. She has hated you forever. That isn’t going to end with one night with your dick inside her.”

“So... you’re saying I need to fuck her again.”

“No, that is not what I’m saying.”

“Thanks, Iwa!”

“Don’t call me Iwa. And don’t try to seduce her again, it isn’t going to happen. Not with Daichi, not with U...”

“Good luck with your essay!” Oikawa smiled and hung up.

_He had a plan!_

━━━━━

"How long do you think it will be until they both realize their undiscovered and insatiable love for each other?” Issei Matsukawa asked his roommate and part-time lover. 

“What are you talking about?” Hanamaki asked, rolling his eyes.

“You’re kidding.” Mattsun blinked. “They’re so obviously in love. I give it one more month of them living together for them to realize that it is definitely not hatred that they’re feeling.”

“What drugs did I give you?” Makki asked. “They literally don’t like each other. They’ve never....”

It took a couple of seconds, but Makki connected the dots. The unadulterated hate, the constant bickering, the glares and bitterness. 

“Oh man.” He turned to Mattsun. “It’s been years. I’ll give you 40 dollars that they don’t realize until they move out.”

“Oh, I’ll bet on that.”

━━━━━

Issei Matsukawa knew there was something there other than blind loathing. In high school, he would watch the two of you from afar with the eyes of a hawk. It was nearly laughable, how easy he read the two of you.

He kept it mainly to himself, though, because why not.

He eventually doubted his suspicions, though. The two of you were nothing alike, and there was always a grim atmosphere if you were both in the same room. The entire school knew about the hate you had for him, and the resentment he had towards you. 

If there was a party both of you were invited to, you would leave. If you were in the library and he needed to study, he found somewhere else to be. It was a genuine emotion both of you had for the other.

Until Mattsun heard of your recent endeavors. 

It all clicked the second Hanamaki received the series of texts explaining everything. As Makki read them out loud, Mattsun couldn’t help but chuckle. Laugh, even.

How long can someone hide their true feelings, anyway? The universe had a way to do things.

━━━━━

“As much as I loved this weekend, I can’t wait to go home.” Wakatoshi Ushijima told you. He handed you one of his hoodies, an old Shiratorizawa one that you knew would be _way_ too big on you. “You always loved my hoodies, and I wanted to give you a gift.”

“You’re precious.” You accepted it, holding it to your chest. “You have to promise to come back again.”

“Next time, I won’t pretend to have sex with you.”

“Tell your girlfriend I said hello and thank her for letting me use you for sex.”

Ushijima laughed and brought you to his chest. “I will let her know.”

“Stay safe. Text me.”

“You know I suck at texting.”

“Call, then.” Your face was against his overly large chest.

“I will try.”

━━━━━

"Oh, hey.” 

Daichi Sawamura stood at the door, a bag in hand and confusion in his eyes. Oikawa had answered, groggy and in nothing but a robe (he slept naked and it was eight in the fucking morning).

You hadn’t told Daichi about you and him. That much was very much clear. He wondered why you... _why wouldn’t you tell him that you had sex with someone else?_

“Hey...” Daichi pretended not to feel awkward, but he shifted from his foot to his heel. “Is she in her room? I wanted to surprise her for her birthday.”

Your... birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise you all i have never and will never write a fic where the reader gets pregnant. my biggest fear and i hate HATE that trope.
> 
> anyway! as always, please comment if you want <3


End file.
